The present invention relates to a tooth arrangement used in excavators, for example, attached to the lower edge of the bucket.
The tooth arrangement consists of two parts, one part being attached to the excavator bucket by welding or some other means, and constituting a male part. The other part of the tooth arrangement which is to constitute the part actually working the ground is the female part. The two parts are joined together and, when joined, produce a transverse aperture running through the arrangement. A locking body is then placed in said aperture. It has been found that when the exchangeable working part of the tooth arrangement becomes worn, it becomes unstable due to the properties of the transverse aperture and the locking body.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate said instability and this is achieved by using an aperture composed of an intermediate part and two identical end parts of the same width, the intermediate part, however, having greater width. A locking body is developed for this aperture, said body comprising two elongate parts located parallel with each other and having flat surfaces opposite each other. The width of the locking body is adapted along its length to fit said aperture. The two flat surfaces are provided with one or more outwardly directed spacers restricting the approach of the two flat surfaces. The space between the two flat surfaces is filled with a resilient material such as vulcanized rubber. It has been found advantageous to provide each of the two parts of the locking body with a spacer at each end and a spacer between them. In this way the approach of the surfaces towards each other is restricted, thereby eliminating the drawback of an unstable working part of the tooth arrangement.
It is advisable for the tip of the male part to have a cross section in the shape of a T, for the tip to be as stable as possible and for the innermost end of the female part to be designed to fit the tip of the male part so that the two parts assume a position in relation to each other which is as immovable as possible. Instability of the exchangeable part in relation to the fixed part is thus also reduced.